Fairy Tail and the Crimson Souls
by Rumplekillsin
Summary: When hearing of the dark guild Crimson Souls are on the hunt for the books of Zeref, Jellal seeks the aid of Fairy Tail; but what they find is possibly far more dangerous. [DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Fairy Tail Characters. This is my first Fan Fic, hope you enjoy. :) Crimson Soul characters are MINE] P.S: Apologies, it may start off a bit dry...
1. Chapter 1

Jellal stood at the entrance of fairy Tail, his eyes skimming the now silent hall for that scarlet hair. There! He spotted her at the bar, slouched over, her armor glinting as rays of soft sunlight touched it. Small strands of scarlet danced gracefully in the light breeze as she sipped at the drink in her hand. She looked emotionally battered. _Poor thing,_ he thought, making his way toward her quickly, this wasn't the time for a happy reunion.

"Erza." my love, he finished thoughtfully, taking the stool beside her. She jumped in surprise, but seemed to ease back down. Her guard was down? How rare, she must really be rattled tonight.

"Jellal? What do I owe the pleasure?" Her gentle voice slurred as she glanced in his direction, a smile creeping on her lips. Was she pleased to see him?

"We have a problem?" The eagerness in his tone aroused her attention, her eye brow arched as she peaked her ears in his direction waiting for him to continue. "There's a guild quickly on the rise and I need your help to stop them?"

"Oh?..Jellal, a new guild is hardly enough for us to get involved with just because they're rising in the ranks. " Erza giggled in her drunken state, waving her hand about as if to toss his worry away.

"Do you think I'd concern myself with an ordinary guild!?" Jellal slammed his fist down on the bar, hoping this would bring her to her senses, this was serious, he didn't have time for her drunkenness.

"I see." She responded, her voice some what returning to it's raspy self. She stood abruptly, swaying in her space. "Let's talk to the Master." She straightened herself, making her way up to the second floor to the the Masters room.

Erza knocked, propering herself on the door frame, booze still griping her mind. "Come in." His rustic voice echoed through the door. Jellal watched Erza steady herself, his heart aching for her, wondering what may have pushed her to drink so heavily. But first there were matters to attend to.

"I assume you are not here for just a friendly visit Jellal?" Makarov's face was stern, he knew Jellal's presence was bad news. He wouldn't risk himself being seen if it wasn't.

"There's a problem with an up rising dark guild that goes by the name Crimson Souls. They are on the hunt for the books of Zeref." Jellal explained alarming both Erza, knocking her out of her drunken state, and Makarov.

"What!? Don't they know Zeref has been defeated! The books have been scattered to avoid any more problems." Master began pacing, thinking to himself. What are people thinking? Why must everything be so complicated? Do they not understand the destruction these things could bring. There's no possible way for these demons to be controled! What are their motives?

"They want to control them, perhaps, but that's impossible." Makarov thought allowed." They can't be tamed, not with out Zeref or E.N.D. "

Jellal watched the old man pace, knowing he was correct. "They don't worry about that! They are insane for power and will do whatever it takes to obtain it. That's why they must be stopped!" Jellal roared, upset he hasn't been able to stop them yet, having to ask for help from the Fairies who have already done their fair share.

"So they don't have any books as of yet?" Makarov.

"Not as far as I'm aware."

"Good, that means we still have some time. What is their magic, we need too know how to counter it."

"Their master's name is Nyght, she has a magic finger print very similar to Zeref's, but she cast a dark soul magic."Jellal explained. " Ryn is a 12 year old boy that cast puppetry magic, I don't believe he's mastered it though, and the last member is Pipper, he controls his opponants emotions, he can make anyone turn on each other." Jellal hung his head, ashamed he was not able to handle the situation on his own.

"Hm, I'll start preparing a team, in the mean time, tell no one. We will be prepared to meet you tomorrow evening. For now, get some rest." Makarov led them out to leave him to think while Jellal and Erza rejoined in her quarters.

In the meantime Makarov paced his room worry lines forming on his brow.

"Why do people keep going after Zeref!" He thought with a sigh, there will always be bad people to do bad things. He needed a team to stop Zeref's left overs, a smile formed, he knew just who to send.

"Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Bickslow, comer here!" Master roared through the hall.

Natsu and Gray locked in a brawl, froze, Bickslow tearing his way from the thunder legion joined Mirajane, who stood before Makarov. Natsu and Gray quickly joined. "Follow me." Makarov turned and made his way deeper into the hall, away from other members.

"I have a mission for you all, you will be later joined by Erza and Jellal, but you are to NOT tell any other members." He observed all their faces before continuing explaining everything Jellal had told him.

"We'll take care of it Gramps." Natsu roared, fired up for battle. The others "Yeah" in response, ready for anything.

Makarov smiled with pride, his children have grown so much.

The Next Morning...

Fairy Tail's guild hall was buzzing with voices eager and ready to take on the day ahead of them, that was until a loud crash of the guild's door banging against the wall as it swung open, stopping the members in their tracks.

"HELLO FAIRY TAIL!" A gentle voice thundered, all heads turned to find a woman, a boy, and a man standing at the halls entrance. "I am Eternal Nyght Dragneel." Her deep burgundy painted lips curled into a devilish grin as she bowed with one hand on her stomach and the other in the air. "It is such a pleasure to meet you darling fairies at long last."

Nyght Dragneel stood at a mere 5'1", her skin as white as the purest snow, long black hair grazing the floor of the hall as she swayed forward. The pitter-patter of her bare feet sounded in a nearly silent room; big round violet red eyes encased in lashes darted from side to side as she examined the room. Her slender bodice swayed as she walked, almost playfully, her black dress hugging her skin until it poofed at her waist, barley reaching her knees. A dragon branded on her outer thigh was pinkish, standing out against the rest of her skin.

The young boy, 12, stood at her right stand, tan and boyish, dressed in black pants and opened jacket, his black hair cut short and spiked high. Ryn was giddy, radiating with his masters mimicked emotions. The man on the other hand was tall, 6' 7', and a build for destruction, a scar crossed his face, almost as if he was struck by claws. His face was shaded under his black hooded cloak as it swayed in the light breeze, underneath he wore loose dark pants and large leather boots. He was quiet, almost to quiet, giving off an eery feeling to the members close by.

"I heard from a little birdy that you were going to be heading my way, so I thought I'd come to save you the trouble." Her voice was sweet and enchanting, long pearly white canines glinting in the morning rays.

"Good now I can just wipe you out right now!" Natsu howled, charging at her with a flaming fist.

Nyght giggled, a soft smile raised her cheek as she held out a single finger. "No, no my dear sweet Natsu Dragneel." she lifted a finger, a deep purple cloud engulf Natsu for a split second, sending him into a slumber, the guilds protest rattled the hall. "Oh, don't worry, he's only sleeping, he'll a rise soon." She tsched at them.

"What is it you want?" Gray interrupted a growing silence, half naked as he approached the situation. Nyght ignored his nakedness and focused souly on Makarov.

"What are you doing here Nyght?" Makarov stared her down,a calm anger washing over him.

"oh, master, I am just here to introduce myself officially and perhaps negotiate. Mirajane dear, get me a drink. " Nyght spoke sweetly as she approached the bar.

"Are you old enough?" Mirajane wasn't sure if the girl was legally able, not as if it mattered, Nyght was a small woman, appearing maybe in her early teens?

""I'll have you know my dear, I am over four hundred years old." Nyght replied sharply. Mirajane stood in awe, but quickly made her prized drink. "Let's chat love." Nyght spoke soundly to Makarov, nor his guild or hers moving an inch as they watched the two. Nyght sat close to Makarov in the stool, speaking loudly enough from most of the guild to hear, makarov having yet to reply.

"I already have the books love." She grinned, Makarov's jaw left a gape. "Oh, shut that mouth deary, I haven't done anything as of yet. I want to use them, not for anything like power or money, or anything of the sorts." She waved her hand about downing her drink. Smiling at Mirajane, " oh Sweet Mirajane, this is delightful."

"What are you planning exactly?" Makarov was horse, straining to hold back his rage.

"I can't tell you that now can I, that would spoil all the fun." She smiled his way, glancing at Mavis who sat next to Nyght, not expecting herself to be seen, hoping to get a closer look into this strangers head. "Mavis, staring is absolutely rude my dear."

"She can see Mavis."

"No way? How?"

The guild was in shock, how was an outsider able to see their first master, only guild members can see her, it didn't make any sense.

"Why are you here if you aren't going to tell us anything?" Mavis stood atop the bar, glaring down at her.

"Very well, I have come to retrieve the book of E.N.D, I know you have it, so do not lie. You wouldn't risk sending that book into the world without proper protection." Nyght stared at her empty glass waiting for the reply she already knew was coming.

"NO! I would never give something like that to you! What do you want with it any way?"

"I want to harness it. But that's fine, I just figured that I would be polite enough to ask, I'll take it eventually love." She spoke softly, turning her eyes toward him, "I will not harm any of you, I will tell you that. You and your fairies are much adored. " With this Nyght stood and made her way toward the slumberous Natsu. "I will need to speak with the famed Salamander, he will not be harmed." Snagging Natsu by his collar, she dragged him outside, master gesturing for Mest to spy, the rest of the guild shaking with anger and shock.

Bending down, Nyght spoke softly to the sleeping Natsu..."E.N.D, Natsu Dragneel, You will be a great danger to your family if that book is still so very close to you. You are death and despair, heed my warning my sweet Natsu, be safe." With this, she lifted Natsu with her magic and coasted him gently into the guild setting him down. Mest quietly on her trails. Her boys joined her side.

"Did you manage to find it?" Nyght spoke with ease as she led them away from the guild.

"Yes master Nyght, will you now reveal what you plan to do with this?" Ryn skipped beside her, his light heart and care free attitude leaving a sweet smile on Nyghts lips. He always filled her heart with joy since the day she found him orphaned in the rumble of one of Tartorus attacks.

"In due time my son. Would you like to go to the park while we are in town?" She watched as Ryn jumped with impatience and raced his way ahead of the two, leaving her giggling.

"Not harm the fairies? That will be difficult being they will be coming after us once they find it missing." Pipper's voice was deep and harsh, interrupting her vision of watching Ryn play about.

"They will be coming after us either way. And I am sure it won't be an easy task, but no harm will come to those fairies, if so you or Ryn will have me to deal with. I am rather fond of them you see?" Nyght stared up at Pipper, his black eyes boring into her, searching her expression. His skin burdened with the scars of his past, pinking his bronzed color, silver hair long and braided swayed outside of his hood as he walked beside her. He was a quiet, pained fellow, mostly keeping to himself other than always standing guard by her side, whether he spoke or not she always felt a kind of closeness to him. He stood as if he was her guardian angel.

"Hm, as you wish. Are we to return home?" He glanced down at her as they walked up to the park, Ryn already playing with the children there.

"Yes, but lets give the boy some time to play, we will stay her tonight, he needs this time outside." Nyght leaned on Pipper while they watched Ryn play tag with other children, the sun painting the sky in pinks and blue as it drawn near the horizon.

Mest eyed them, listening closely to their conversation, knowing they won't be leaving until tomorrow, he made his way back to the guild to inform Makarov. Appearing at the entrance of the guild he rushed to the short old man.

"Well? What did you find out?" Makarov examined Mest's alarmed face.

"Master, there's a problem, you need to locate that book. They wont be leaving town until tomorrow, but they were talking like they retrieved something." Mest spoke quickly. The Master rushed to his room.

"What's going on Mest?" Lucy asked, confused as she shook the still sleeping Natsu as she tried in attempt to wake him up.

"I'm not a hundred percent yet." Mest thought quietly to himself, knowing that if what he heard was true, then things were about to get ugly.

Master rushed down the stares, alarmed and fuming with rage. Erza quickly rushed to his side.

"What is it?" She rested a hand on his shoulder, wanting to provide some sort of stability.

"I don't know how, but they took it, E.N.D is missing!" Makarov roared, leaving the guild at a stand still. Natsu began to stir, easing into his angered state.

"WHAT!? I thought you had that thing guarded!" Erza

"I did, that's what I don't understand. Its just gone!" Master began pacing, mumbling rants under his breathe, the rest of guild involve themselves in panicked chatter. Mavis stood at the bar, still in shock as she quickly thought of different strategies that'll play in their favor.

"They want us to go after them." Jellal stated, stopping Makarov in his place. "And that's exactly what we'll do." Makarov eye's gleamed with mischief, Mavis smiled in unison as she devised a devious plan that set everything in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mavis, what's the plan?" Makarov singled for the guild to listen, knowing people outside his original plan may be involved.

"Listen, basing on the type of magic Makarov was told, as well as my observations, we should not underestimate these people," Mavis glanced at Natsu, he always got to hot headed and full of himself, she had yet to decide if that was his strength or weakness; only time will tell. "Now, Bickslow, Freed and Laxus, I need you to go after the Master Nyght, with Bickslow's soul magic, he will have a better chance to distract Nyght so Laxus and Freed can trap her and keep her under control. I need you to bring her hear, I must know her plan, and where she has taken the book. It may not be our 'style' but we can NOT let another war bust out." Mavis spoke only to them, knowing her tone would reach a level of seriousness with them, this was a job only they could get done, and they knew not to let her or the guild down.

"Okay, Gray, Natsu and Lucy, you guys will target Pipper, his magic can make you turn on each other, with Gray and Natsu already butting heads, well this wouldn't be much of a difference, I have great faith that you will still know your appropriate target and his power wont be much different, Lucy you will be support here. there is a 65 percent chance he will be too focused on Natsu and Gray to pay much attention to what you can do, this will be your time to strike." Lucy nodded in response, ready for the task at hand while Natsu and Gray gave her a cunning grin.

"They last will be Ryn, being he has a type of puppetry magic, this will be left to you Erza, Mirajane and Wendy,mind you he is just a child, but I believe that you will be able to move to quickly for him to lock onto. Wendy at some point you need to knock him out and keep watch on him until Nyght is already set on her journey her with the thunder legion." Mavis hung her head as if she felt shame for what she knew was more than 75 percent truth. "Nyght may be seen as a mother to Ryn, if he finds out while we are fighting him that Nyght is going to be taken from him, he may reach a point in which we wont be able to handle him. He will be like an over protective child. That can get very dangerous. DO NOT let that happen."

Mavis felt guilt having to take Nyght from Ryn but she had to keep whatever Nyght was planning to a stop no matter what, this world has seen enough of Zerefs despair.

"We leave at Dawn tomorrow, I want this handled outside of Magnolia, my poor city has been through enough suffering." Mavis stated, "Levy, I need you to start building a holding area for Nyght, it needs to be strong enough to hold Zeref himself. Can you handle that?"

"Y-yes." Levy was hesitant at first, but knew there isn't room for failure or insecurity.

"Very well, the rest, be prepared, once they find Nyght is gone they may come after her, so once we have her we need to focus on preparing for their attacks."

"Wait a minute, didn't Mest say they aren't to harm us?" Cana raised a card with her hand as she leaned on a barrel of rum she had just emptied.

"Yes, but that may change, and we don't know how literal that is." Mavis stated. " There is a 78 percent chance they will come after us and do whatever it takes to get their master back, but until we have all the books, including END we can't let that happen." Mavis was enraged, Zeref and his minions have been getting under her skin since they began to harm innocents and targeting her Fairies.

"Nyght...Eternal Nyght Dragneel?" Jellal mumbled, Mavis and Makarov froze. How did they miss that name...

"Dragneel? Eternal Nyght DRAGNEEL?" Makarov stammered, the guild turned to look at the salmon haired boy. He stopped in his tracks, his black eye widened in surprise.

"Natsu..." Makarov spoke gingerly, stepping toward the boy, hoping, knowing he knew nothing but had to ask.."What do you know of this?"

"Nothing! But how dare she caring that NAME!" Natsu roared snapping back into his hot headed state, this boy's temper and thirst for a fight really got out of control sometimes.

Makarov hung his head and retreated back upstairs, Mavis quickly followed, they had alot to discuss about the matter... _Eternal Nyght Dragneel_... what exactly are you planning...

"I don't know if this feels right guys," Lucy started, "I mean, they want us to go after them, and we know there will a trap, but that doesn't make it any less of a trap. " tagging along side Natsu, the morning sun painting the sky as it began to rise above the horizon. The team Mavis had assembled was scattered on the path toward Crimson Souls Guild that was placed outside of Magnolia. Gray, Jellal and Erza tagged together at the front of the line, followed by Natsu Lucy and Happy, then the Thunder Legion, and finally Wendy and Mirajane.

Bickslow was concerned about facing another soul magic wielder, he wasn't sure just how similar there magic actually was, as far as he knew he was the only one that could do what he actually does. He knew he shouldn't question the first Master, but she has been wrong before, what happens if he can hold her off long enough for Freed and Laxus to get a hold of her. She was able to put Natsu out cold with a single wave of her hand, what would she do to him once she realized she was being targeted.

"Bickslow? Helloooooo..." Freed waved his hand in front of Bickslows face, steering him away from his train of thought.

"Hm? What?" Bickslow replied, turning his head toward Freed, giving him his false attention, his mind still fixated on his worries.

"What going on? You aren't yourself?" Freeds genuine concern pulled Bicslow further into his thought.

"It's nothing, just thinking." Bickslow answered, his words trailing. He could feel Laxus stare on him as they walked, they knew he was lieing, but he just could shake this feeling that something very bad was about to go down. Normally he would welcome it with joy and daring, but it was a new eery feeling.

"Hm, go on. " Laxus tone interrupted the silence that surrounded the three Thunder Legionnaires. "We can't have you going into a battle distracted, it can get once of us killed." Laxus's eyes bore down at him, Bickslow knew he was right.

"I know i should have faith in the first master, but we honestly have no idea what we are up against, they were able to get the book without moving from our sight, how are we suppose to attack?" Bickslow sighed." She, this Nyght chick, cast a magic similar to mine, but I don't believe it's anywhere close to mine, her magic energy way too different, i didn't recognize a single spec. I just have this strange feeling, it''s unfamiliar." Bickslow walked forward, almost expecting their retort.

"You may not have faith in the first master, but you should have faith in you team." Laxus deep voice was sharp, almost insulted that he should have to remind Bickslow of this. "This is nothing new either, we've gone up against plenty of people we didn't know anything about and still kicked some ass. Stop worrying. We have your back." Laxus slammed a giant hand in his back as a way of comfort between brothers. He was right, Bickslow knew this, put at ease they continued on their path, ready to face the unknown...unable to shake the eeriness that lye in front of them...

"Hey Natsu, do you think this Nyght girl might be related to you or Zeref some how? I mean she does have a similar name." Lucy watched Natsu closing, trudging on ward, thinking quietly, Happy on their trails.

"How should I know Luce? maybe its just one of the coincidence things or whatever." Natsu waved his hand about, a grimace forming on his mouth, resting his hands behind his head.

"Hm, maybe. But I doubt it. What if she has some relation to you?"

"What nothing! She has threatened my family, Fairy Tail, I wouldn't care if she was my sister, nobody touches Fairy Tail." Natsu was in the state of calm that was more frightening than him at his worst. Like the eye of a storm, he was pissed, she knew that much. And once he gets going, things will be blown way out of proportion and there will be no stopping it.

"YEAH!" a few of them sounded, grinning from ear to ear, this cause Lucy to smile with ease. No one harms Fairy Tail...

"We will be approaching Crimson Souls soon, we'll make camp here for now." Erza ruled, whenever she was put on a team, she was already team captain, that was never up for debate. The girls stayed behind to set up the tents, while the boys went to look for food and wood for a fire. Some short time after, the boys returned with apples and fish and a few arm fulls of fire wood. Erza grabbed some of the wood to make a fire pit, signaling Natsu for a light, within seconds there was a roaring fire about 2 feet high.

Gathering around, the guild mates reminisced about their travels, filling the air with laughter. This provided a distraction for Bickslow as he talked about their recent job, his babies floating around him chanting every now and again. After hours of shared memories, the fairies finally passed out with the exception of Bickslow, whom lay wide eyed staring at the stars of the heavens. He couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

The deep blue sky and morning birds told them that it was time to head out, they needed to at least attempt at catching the Crimson Souls off guard. Bickslow listened to the yawns and good mornings of his team mates as they readied themselves to head out, the guild hall wasn't to far ahead of them, maybe a good hour walk...

They were almost near the guild hall when they started talking about their plan just to make sure that every one was clear on the plan.

They spotted the guild, the wind blew mercilessly as they approached it. It was a dark, damp stone building, appearing as if it has been out of commission for some time now. The air began to vibrate as they trudged closer, the life around the stone structure was withering away, almost as if never being kissed by the sun that hung above it. What was this? The decaying tress and plants reminded them of Zeref. That's not possible. Their eyes wondered the land as they stood before the moss covered stone, the rotting surface circled the building. It was a desolate place, giving the structure a haunted feeling, life itself has yet to touch this area. It was eery and heart wrenching. Bickslow stared up toward the towering building in front of him, It was a monstrous castle, straight out of a horror story...what was this place? It has been abandoned by sunlight, they made their was forward. Erza placed a hand on the rotting wooden door, it was cold to the touch, but it wasn't an icy sensation she so rarely enjoyed, it was darkness. A shiver traveled down her spine, as fear began to grasp her heart, squeezing oh so gentle as she pushed open the the large doors...


	3. Chapter 3

There they stood in awe, this was a shock beyond their beliefs. Natsu roared with laughter, a breath of relief escaped the members lungs. This was a true sight to behold. It was...beautiful! What appeared to be a lifeless castle illuminated with life, with magic, and all things in between. A giant crystal and diamond chandelier hung high above them, lighting the common hall with golds and yellow light. Reds, purples, and golds surrounded them, as children ran by their feet, giggling. Adults stood around chatting, some drinking themselves blind. This was... _a guild, a home?_ They slowly moved forward, warmth enveloping them, twining itself through their core, it was a welcoming free feeling, something they received when entering their own guild.

"Wow..." Lucy stared around her, spinning to take in the whole view. The stone walls were painted in oils, images of majestic dragons, flying through the sky, engulfed in their beauty. Crimson carpeting coated the stair case, golden dragons carved into the railing as it led into the second floor. A single large dinning tabled rested in the center of the guild, stretching almost the full length of the hall. A single strip of Golden fabric laced with Scarlet aliened the center of the polished oak table. Chairs filled with people gathered around the table clouding the air with conversation. A messenger board hung at the far wall next to the bar, coated with requests. Above the table on the stair case was an opened area, sat in the purple velvet gold chair, fit for a queen, was Nyght, smiling sweetly at the Fairies, her arms gesturing out ward in welcome, for them to enjoy themselves before attacking her.

Natsu already two steps ahead of her welcome, dug in, taking a spot next to some giggling children at the table, began stuffing his face, a grin taking part. The rest of the members were more than cautious about the lively situation. This was certainty an unexpected turn of events. Erza wasn't aware on how to approach the situation, they had only planned on three people living here, not a possible hundred.

Jellal was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe how much of a fool he was, he never bothered to go into the guild, and the only ones he ever saw leave were the three that made their introductions at Fairy Tail, _how could this be?_ He didn't bother to look into them more once he found out that they were searching for the books of Zeref. He knew he didn't have the time to waste. How could he have been such a fool! Fairy Tail, Erza, was now put in a possible life threatening situation because he was an idiot.

Lucy couldn't move past the outstanding elegance of the place, it was such a giant leap from the outside. Everything was shinning with brilliance, with dragons carved in every frame, post, and boarder of this place, left her breathless. Life and magic itself was born here, the king would be jealous of this beauty. She made her way through the guild, her hand skimming the interior, it was surprisingly smooth and cool to the touch. But a fresh kind of cool, one that sent small chills through her fingertips. Giddy kids ran up to her, grasping her fingers and leading her to their play. They wrestled, ran around playing tag and hide and seek. A small girl watched her closely, her pink hair trimmed in a pixie cut, her bright blue eyes swam in a sea of lashes. Her blue dressed swayed as she rocked, hugging her bunny, she giggled when Lucy spoke gently to her. "Hello, what's your name?" Lucy knelt down, a soft smile caressed her lips. "That's a pretty bunny, I use to have a dolly myself." The girl hid her face behind the white floppy ears, shying away from Lucy's voice when a young man walked up beside her.

"She can't talk you know. Never has, we don't know if it's because she was traumatized, or if she was never taught." The boy with black spiked hair spoke, a smile in his voice, he rubbed his hand on top the small girls head. It was Ryn. He had a different array here. It was more caring and heart felt. "Her name is Mikka." Ryn smiled at Mikka then at Lucy.

"Well that's alright Mikka, I'm Lucy, it is very nice to meet you." Lucy smiled brightly, "You want to meet my friend, his name is Plue." Mikka nodded, her pink hair bouncing, a bright smile formed, not noticing that Ryn had already disappeared in the sea of child's play.

Lucy was now able to open her gate by a simple thought, with this Plue popped out in a puff of smoke shaking and dancing. The little girl squealed with laughter, dropping her bunny and grabbing a hold of the dancing white dog with the carrot nose. Lucy was pleased whenever she was able to make a child happy, she remembered how it felt to be alone, only having her lost friend Aquarius as comfort.

The girl, still holding onto her bunny and Plue, gestured for Lucy to follow her. Leading Lucy through the sea of children, Mikka skipped toward a dimly light hall that bore a crystal gated door at the end, twined with thick silver carvings of flowers and leaves. The girl heaved open the door to reveal a heavenly garden bursting with life. A giant Willow tree blooming with pink blossoms grew in the center of the grassy area. Lucy couldn't help it, she removed her shoes, wanting to feel the soft pillow like grass beneath her feet, intertwining with her toes, she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. The girl paced forward to a blue rose bush in the far right corner, there were all sorts of life blooming from this place. A garden bursting with roses, lilies, magnolias, and all sorts of plant life in a sorted of colors. A small swing wrapped in white vines hung from on of the strong willow branches. _This was a place_ _meant for angels_. Lucy, attempting to absorb everything while she wondered to the back were the girl sat, humming a soft tune, fingering at one of the enchanting blue rose petals. It glowed in her presences, shimmering and glittering in the dim sun rays. There was an energy floating from the blue flowers. It was almost sad yet joyous and caring. It was a strange feeling that tugged at Lucy's stomach. Lucy joined the girl, sitting on her feet joining her silence.

"You know, this reminds me of my mother, she always loved flowers." Lucy smiled, wrapping an arm around the pink hair pixie.

"My mommy planted this before she died." The girl whispered softly, her voice was like a gentle lullaby, saddening the air around Lucy.

"My mom's gone too. But...I'm okay, because I know she's always with me." Lucy smiled down at the girl still playing with the soft petals.

"I know, I miss her though. We use to play in this garden all the time." Lucy's heart panged against her chest, fighting the tears. She pulled the little one in closer, hugging her gently. This was the only way she knew how to soothe her pain, at times she wished that someone would do this for her. The silent embrace was enough, that much Lucy knew, sometimes all you need is the warmth of another who understands your grief. The girls sat there for neither knew how long, enjoying the silence that engulfed them, Plue passed out on the Pixies lap, Lucy watching the gleaming blue flowers, the energy surrounding them.

Meanwhile, Nyght watched the guild members take in her home, Crimson Souls home. A place of joy and laughter like there own precious Fairy Tail. She wants them to understand, needs them to understand. Everything she's planning is for them.

Erza walked forward with Jellal, making there way up the stair toward the awaiting master, upon getting closer she saw Pipper standing behind her in the darkness, watching Erza very closely, like a hawk studying it's prey.

"Yes my dear?" Nyght questioned smoothly, not taking her eyes off her children. So much happiness swarmed them. A smile always formed on her burgundy lips.

"What is this?" Erza spoke, harden, not liking the unexpected turn.

" _This_ , Titania, is my home. Not much different than yours hm?" Nyght glanced at Eza quickly, who sighed looking down at the "souls" of the guild. They were much like the fairies, the family, she protected.

"I don't understand, wh-why are you after the books?" Erza stammered, re-instating her cool stature, staring at Nyght intensively as she awaited her answer.

"That is not your concern my dear. " Nyght sighed, rubbing her temples. This again, of course. "Just know, I will not harm any one, I am not after power, or rule, or the destruction of anyone." Nyght waved her hand about. "I ask that you not harm my children, as I have not touched any of you fairies. In fact, from the looks of it, they are rather enjoying themselves. Although I do not see your lovely Lucy." Nyght giggled.

Erza quickly examined the room, she didn't spot the blonde anywhere, Dammit, she huffed, "This conversation isn't over." Erza stated coldly and made her way down the stairs.

"I know love." _Maybe you'll come to understand soon enough_... Nyght watched as Erza made her way through the crowd of people, telling each member to find Lucy. The fairies were alarmed, Natsu roared frightening the children and young adults around him.


	4. Chapter 4

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted while the others spread out in search. Nyght smiled as she watched the commotion; how easily flustered the fairies were, it was quiet charming. She had admired their guild for quiet sometime... _Mavis, you have done well my love._

Bickslow rushed about, more angry that the bimbo has managed to get lost. He hasn't gone on many jobs with her, but she doesn't seem to be one to keen with staying with the rest of the group. He made his way through the small cluster of kids, down hall ways, checking room after room, she was no where to be found. They all met back into the main hall, god this place was massive.

"Where is our friend!?" Natsu yelled up at Nyght, who merely ignored such rude behavior.

Ryn stepped in front of Natsu, hands on his hips. "Will you guys stop running around like loonies, geeze, if you'd just bother to ask people for help..ugh! you all are just so rude." Ryn growled, his boyish attitude, vanishing. He was like the little man of the guild. They were almost reminded of Romeo. The Fairies stood in shock for a minute, they weren't use to a "Dark guild" being so...so... nonchalant about things.

"Do you know where Lucy is little buddy?" Natsu looked down at the boy, a sheepish grin on his face. He laughed, scratchy his head, the _flame brain_ did cause alot of unnecessary trouble when it came to his Lucy.

"Yeah, follow me." Ryn rolled his eyes and led them past the guild hall to the large crystal door of the garden. "Mikka took your friend in there." Ryn pointed past the door.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu smiled again and ran toward the large door.

"Wait!" Erza shouted stopping him in his track. "This could be a trap, how do we know she's actually in there?" Erza eyed Ryn, who huffed rolling his eyes.

"Give me a break." Ryn mumbled.

"Erzy, they've been more than nice to us since we've arrived." Mira stated simply, Erza knew she had a valid point. But none of this made any sense. Why, if they have similar values as Fairy Tail, go after the books of Zeref.

"Do you want me to hold your freaking hand?" Ryn raised an eyebrow at her, his tone of sarcasm. Erza snorted, shocking everyone. "Great, she's lost it." Ryn smacked his forehead, becoming impatient, Erza shook with laughter.

"Sorry," she wiped a tear from her eye. "You just...remind me of someone I know. Exactly like some one I know." She instantly thought of Gajeel, the way he spoke to Levy, this kid could be his twin.

"Oooookay." Ryn stared at her, creeped out, but turned and led them into the garden, the rest smirked, realizing who Erza was talking about. She was correct. Gajeel and this kid would have a field day together. "They're in here." Ryn spoke clearly, shoving open the doors of the garden, relieve its wonders to them.

They stood in awe. Even Laxus admired its beauty. He wanted to just lay on the grass here for hours, he would never say that aloud, he smirked to himself, embarrassed of his more sensitive impulses.

"Laxus? You alright?" Freed watched his face closely, Laxus hadn't realized his face had turned pink with his thoughts. He cleared his throat and quickly hardened his stance.

"It's nothing. " He replied glancing down at Freed who shrugged it off.

Laxus got a completely different vibe from this guild than he did yesterday. These people weren't bad, they were a family, loving and cared for each other, just as much as he cared for his Fairy Tail family. And the Master's weren't so different either, keeping secrets in order to protect their family. Laxus stared up at Nyght, she was beautiful and when she smiled, staring down at her children with loving eyes he couldn't but smile as well. He knew that what ever secret she was hiding, what ever reason she had to take those books, she felt were of the best intentions. But he still needed to find out what she was hiding, for the sake of _his_ family. He watched her closely as the guild bothered with Lucy and admiring the garden. There was more to what was on the surface, not just with the books either. She shifted in her seat, raising a hand toward Laxus, she glanced at him, her violet eye flickered red as she smiled mischievously. This lite his soul with lightening for a that split second, making the hair on his arms stand. _What_ _the HELL was that?!_ He grimaced and glared at the girl. That was dangerous. He knew she knew that he was watching her, but she eased at his stares, a crooked smile formed on her plump lips and he knew that it was directed at him. _Why was she only showing this to him?_

Bicslow watched Laxus, then turned his eyes toward the lovely lady Nyght, this women was very mysterious. He tried reaching out toward her magic energy, but when he found it, it was weak. Strangely weak from someone who showed so much strength. He saw that flicker of red she revealed to Laxus, maybe it was perhaps a warning? Why was he staring at her so intently? Trying to find her secret, discover her plan? Bickslow tilted his head at the young girl, and swiftly snuck away from the group while they were all distracted, he needed to find out more on the woman. Why was she try to scare Laxus and no one else?

Bickslow found his way into what appeared to be the guilds library, smelling of fresh paper and dust. It was lonely, he felt the emptiness grasp the space surrounding him. This space was strange to him, he couldn't shake the feeling that something awful happened here. He caressed a cool wooden table, deep mahogany, smooth, dust clinging to his fingertips. Stepping forward he could feel a small draft brushing his face. He turned, it was coming from a book case? _How cliche_ , He grinned, and with one quick push, it opened, dust swarmed him, coughing he waited for the air to settle.

"Gotcha." He spoke to himself, a grin forming. He walked into the damp space, finding him stepping further into a dark secret.

The echo of his boot clashing against the stone were his only sounds of comfort as he closed in, breathing in what appeared to be cold crisp air. It happened so suddenly that Bickslow could help but feel fear grasp his soul, the cold was sad, heart wrenching, to his very core. A need to run and seek comfort over whelmed him, but he fought forward. He had to shake it and move forward for his family.

But what he would soon come upon was not something that he wasn't even close to expecting...


	5. Chapter 5

Gray watched as Bickslow disappeared into a dark room, slowly following behind him, what was this nut up too? Gray didn't like the fact that Bickslow was acting on his own. He followed him into the library, the smell tickling his nose as he hid behind a bookshelf observing Bickslow. he watched as Bickslow examined the room, then stop to push a book shelf... _what the?_ Gray's eye widened as the bookshelf turned inward and led into a dark hall way.

The dust formed around Bickslow, Gray didn't like this, he couldn't let him go in alone, as soon as Bickslow vanished, Gray followed suit, aligning his path with smooth ice as to not make a sound. Just in case he needs backup...but why is he doing this alone? Gray shrugged, he may not like it, but he didn't have a reason not to trust Bickslow, not any more anyway.

Gray patted the blue rose that rested, iced over, in his pocket. the little girl gave it to him after she had plucked it off the bush Lucy and Mikka sitting at holding each other, rocking and singing a lullaby.

 _"Luce? What are you doing" Gray and Natsu watched the too, it was a sweet image of Lucy, the two had clearly bonded._

 _"Oh, hey guys, this is Mikka." She introduce the pink haired pixie. Gray's heart had panged, he knelt down to introduce him._

 _"That's a beautiful name, Mikka was my mother's name." Gray smile softly at the small child. She then smiled back, and without saying a word reached in and plucked a single rose from the bush, giving it to him. It was like a silent conversation between them, they shared the same pain. Gray in turn made a rose out of ice and gave it to the girl. Dusting the blue rose with ice he made it glitter in the moonlight that was now beaming in through the garden._

 _Moonlight was the source of this garden, as soon as the ray struck, the garden flourish, glittering and gleaming with magic and lights shinning from the flowers. The tree glowed as Lightening bugs danced around them, pink flowers opening up for them. The Blue rose bush twinkled and gleamed, sending a sad, joyous energy through the garden. This was her. It was Mikka's mothers energy. Gray began to get teary eyed, so he had to leave, the rest of the guild lost in the majestic beauty._

 _That's when he saw Bickslow disappeared..._

Pulling out the rose, he smiled at it. This would make a lovely gift for her, he thought soundly, the icy dust keeping it in beautiful bloom for as long as their is breath in his lungs. With this he placed the flower back in his pocket, and stopped a few feet behind the stilled Bickslow. He walked closer as he saw Bickslow reach out toward something that beamed with a red glow...What the hell? Gray stoped dead.

Bickslow stared at the crystal, the air stilled around him, he could feel the pulse vibrating from it in a harmonic rhythm. This was the secret...Without understanding it he stepped forward, reaching toward it, it thumbed inside still alive, still beating...how? Why? He didn't understand how someone could do this, how someone was able to do this. But he had to hold it, keep it safe; he had to take it, destroy it. He almost had it, he was about to grasp it in his hands oh so gingerly.

Someone grabbing his hand, snatching it away, snapping him back to relativity, but he could still feel it pulsing. He turned to see... _Gray?_ Gray face was a stone.

"We need to leave." His voice was as cold as the magic he castes, Bickslow didn't argue, but turned to leave, Gray quickly on his trails.

"We need to get tell the others." Bicslow stated, whatever, whoever was able to do that, was very dangerous.

"Yes, and quickly." Before the words finished leaving his lips, the two boys were already running, they needed to inform Mavis and Makarov, maybe they knew something about this kind of magic.

Nyght sat soundly, idly watching her children celebrate the day, listening intently to the Fairies ravishing in her garden. She couldn't help but beam when she heard Mikka speak for the first time to the fairy Lucy earlier. She wished the young one would speak to the other children, but since the passing of her mother, she involved herself with her bunny and the blue rose bush. The poor girl, it sadden her soul to feel how much pain Mikka was in. Lucy must remind her of herself, or her mother. The girls energy did remind her of Zy'anya (Mikka's mothers).

She could feel the eyes of Makarov's son bore into the side of her face. She sighed, she knew he would listen to her warning, she didn't want to harm him, but he needed fear, he needed to stay away from her heart. She flicked his soul, using his own lightening as the finger, she smiled hiding pain washing over her for what she had just done. He grimaced at her, glaring, but she knew he felt it, it had worked...for now. The man still stared at her, she could feel it, but she eased into her chair, she felt weak again, she always felt week, but she knew she was strong, she had to be, for her children. She needed to do this for them. She smiled down at them, her eyes clouding with tears. Pipper rested a hand on her shoulder for comfort, he knew not of her pain, but he had begun to feel it more lately. She ached. She patted his hand in response, words not needed.

She listened, she felt, the moon awaken the garden, and the fairies basking in it's radiance. That garden was life, she has spent her days growing and caring for it when it was all she had. That garden was her only company, her only love, now, it's a heavenly place for her children to cherish.

She froze instantly, she could feel the disturbance surround it, the emptiness swirled inside her. Someone has found it. She growled, but stayed put, trying to put herself at ease.

 _Well done fairies..._ She rested her head back a soft smile forming, there was a gentle peace rising in her now that someone knew. But..weather she enjoyed the peace or not, it was no longer safe, she had to quicken her plan before she can be stopped. For now, she will rest and enjoy her children's and the fairies company. _You will be safe my children._

She listened as two fairies arrived from the dark hall way, alarmed and stammering. _And so it begins_...

"Laxus!" Bickslow raised his hand, yelling in a whisper, knowing the dragon slayer could hear him. As he approach Laxus, the dragon slayer was already on edge.

"Where have you been?" The slayer was alarmed. Bickslow shook his head, panting.

"Never mind that, we have to get the others and leave tonight. We have to talk to Makarov about what we found, but not here, I can't say, they may be listening." Bickslow's words echoed in his ears as he nodded and entered the garden to gather the rest. Erza didn't like the idea leaving so soon, but it seem important that they do.

"Very well." Erza snarled, she walked outward, eyeing Nyght, she must say, she had a strange dark elegance to her. The other followed. "We must return!" Erza hollered up to night, sweeping a smile across her face as to not arise suspicion.

"Wait please!" Nyght yelled rushing down the stair, weakening with each step she arrived in front of the fairies a smile beaming on the face, eyes filled with pain. Erza was shocked to see such a sadden happiness. She pulled each in for an embrace, taking in their scent secretly.

She pulled Laxus close, "Please, I need more time..." she breathed in his ear, his heart stopped, he didn't understand, but he closed his eyes and joined her embrace in response. There was something about this small woman that made him almost pity her, he could feel how weak her magic energy was, there was almost nothing left. "When you come back, don't harm my children, they are in their own ignorant bliss." With this she let go of Laxus, he felt he would soon understand the relation of her words. Bickslow found something where ever he went, and she knew he had, he had a feeling that she was more than aware of everything they've been doing, and that did not sit well with him.

When she pulled Bickslow in, she told him not to be afraid, she said the same to Gray, and when she was finished they all turned to leave. "Come back and see us soon Fairies!" she waved after them, not to alarm her own children whom were slightly confused about there abrupt leaving.

Nyght put on a smile and stood there with her children's celebration, they were always looming with life it almost hurt her. She danced with some of the children and laughed at the table at the stories of her children. Ryn ran to her side and squeezed into her lap as if we was still a toddler, she placed a hand on his head, enjoying the company around her. _This was what she must protect._


	6. Chapter 6

They were about 20 minutes from the Crimson's _castle_ , just outside the circle of decay, when Bickslow began to explain things to the members.

"What I, we, saw...it was..it was a heart, frozen in crystal, but it was still beating, the magic energy coming off of it was vast, we have to tell Makarov, I don't know how, but It might be Zeref's. She might be trying to revive him some how." Bickslow spoke quickly trying to express the urgency.

"We have to go back tonight." Erza said grimly. The members looked at her, confusion on their faces, Laxus began putting the pieces together. _That's why she asked for more time_ , he sighed, everything he pegged her for was wrong.

"What!? This changed everything, we have to go talk to the master!" Lucy stepped forward, she didn't want to make a scene, not in front of Mikka, that poor girl had been through enough. They needed a plan, one that involves getting Nyght out without anyone noticing.

"We don't have the time!" Erza voice was cold, harsh. everyone knew Erza was tired of dealing with things revolving around Zeref. "We came here to take Nyght and that's exactly what will will do." She demanded, they we aware how correct she was, but the members couldn't help but feel guilt. The guild was just as lively as their own, it was a home. They couldn't keep dis agreeing, they all gathered thinking of a plan to get Nyght without waking up any of the other members, if any of them woke, their would be a brawl, and they didn't want to harm any them.

Only a select few would go in to retrieve Nyght; Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and Bickslow were the stealthiest of the group, so they would be the ones to go in. Bickslow knew a way to keep the little woman asleep.

"The rest wait outside, if we need you, Bickslow will send one of his babies out."Erza gather the two mages and led them through to the nearest opening she could find. Upon entering the now dimly lit guild hall, she found her way through some of the passed out bodies on the floor and into an empty space, Laxus and the other quietly followed. She signaled for Laxus to take over, using his dragon slayer nose to sniff out Nyght, he led them up the stair case and down a deep hall way. A small torch hung on the walls every so many feet to provide just enough light for them. Laxus located the room she was in, and brought Bickslow close to the key whole. With a few gestures he managed to put the room in a dreamed state just in case there was anyone else inside. Nodding, lightening dragon made way into the room, Mira Jane and Erza keeping watch a few feet away. Laxus could barley see his surrounding but managed to ease his way to the desk were a now slumberous Nyght slouched over. Papers and books surrounded her, ancient spells on hearts and life were written on the vanilla paper. Snagging the paper he could grab, he shoved it into his pocket and through the tiny woman over his shoulder. Even though he already knew she was small, he never expected her to be as light as she was, it was like lifting a bag of cotton. It was an unwanted feeling.

With Nyght in hands, they quickly retreated, managing their way out of the guild they rushed to join the others. "Quickly and quietly, we have to get back as soon as possible." With this they ran, Laxus could feel the small girl bouncing on his shoulders with each step, feeling as if to much her bones may break. He quickly took her in his arms to ease his own guilt of having to kidnap this seemingly harmless girl. But he knew it had to be done, especially if she's plotting on trying to revive Zeref. But why, that what doesn't make sense. She loves her children, same as the old geezer, Zeref would bring total destruction on them. There has to be more to this?

The sun was lighting the sky when they finally reached Fairy Tail, Nyght began stirring in Laxus arms. "Hurry, Levy, were is the barrier?"

"This way." Levy ran down to the lower level of the guild hall, Laxus on her tail, she gestured for him to put her in the center of the room. "Step away." Laxus layed her down and did as she asked, and just as Nyght had awoken, Levy had just finished closing her enchantment.

"Hmm? What?" Nyght groaned, rubbing her eyes and stretching out like a kitten. Her sleepy eye glanced around and she sighed, they traveled to Laxus and his heart twisted. "Couldn't spare me anytime I see?" Her voice was soft and low as her eyes spoke of a soft suffering. He knew this was a mistake, but he couldn't think of why.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and without another word, he left her to be alone. Stopping at the edge of the stair well as she sung of a sweet melody. It was woeful and soft, making his soul ache. He needed to stay away from this small one. He joined Mirajane at the bar, she gave him a painful smile.

"What's the matter Lax?" Mira passed him his usual and went back to cleaning the other glasses.

"It just doesn't feel right." He sighed, staring at his drink as he swirled the liquid gold in his cup. "You know, her guild was just like ours, whatever she's doing, she believes its for the best." Mira stared at him sweetly, it wasn't often he spoke so softly about something.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean it's the right thing, and if that is Zeref's heart...well it's our duty to put a stop to it." Mirajane responded, her velvet tone caressing his ears. She was right, he knew that.

"I know, and if it comes to, we'll destroy it. But..I don't know, I think there's more going on, and I think Zeref is just a small portion of it." Laxus stood, gulping own the drink, it left a small sting in his throat. "She just, she so weak and fragile, I don't understand it."

"Maybe that's your reason. There are alot of things people will do to become stronger to protect the ones they hold dear."

With this, Laxus left without another word. He kept running her words through his mind, she just wanted a little time, why? She knew they would be back for her, she knew what they found, she expected their arrival, knew they'd come after her, knew they were going to before they even left the guild... _How!? What was her plan!?_ He slammed his fist into the nearest brick wall, lightening was absorbed by the brick as he with drew his hand from a giant crumbling dent.

He wanted to go back and ask her himself, but he knew she'd just fill his head with lies and then he'd break her. He began to make his way back to his apartment, shoving his hands in his pockets when he heard the crunch of paper. Dammit. He quickly turned and went back to the guild, he had to give these to Levy so she could figure out what they mean.


	7. Chapter 7

Bickslow was drawn to her song, he listened intently at the top of the stair case careful not to be heard or seen by her. It was a melancholy tune, it broke his soul, but it was so beautifully lonely that he couldn't help himself but listening. His heart ached to help her, he didn't know why, all he wanted to do was comfort her, to dry her tears, hold her close, so she may never feel the darkness. He could feel her magic energy, it was weaker than before. It was alarmingly low, yet she still sang her lullaby. Her voice was low and soft, kissing his ears and wrapping around his soul. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the cool stone, losing himself in her tale.

 _It was about a lonely dragon, swimming in a sea of darkness, killing everything the creature touched, being rejected by love and life. This dragon lived for centuries alone, lost in an abyss of pain, cursed, until she found a single willow seed. She resided in the forest, surround by decay, she planted the willow seed, and spent her life caring for it, loving it. She spoke to it and although it never spoke back, it blossomed in her darkness. But the tree began to wither like everything else around her, so she gave it her darkness. And the lonely dragon layed_ _to rest underneath the willow tree eternally._

Bickslow fought back the tears, startled when he opened his eyes to find Laxus having taken the space next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Laxus smiled painfully. _When did he get here?_ How long has he been listening to her song? Why was he so lost in it? Bickslow thought to himself, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, so disconsolate." Bickslow sighed, he could hear her still humming the tune. He wanted to know the true meaning behind the tale.

"Makes you want to know the real story doesn't it?" Laxus grinned, knowing that was exactly what Bickslow was thinking, it seriously creeped him how that Laxus was able to do that.

"Mmhm." He replied nodding. The lullaby still on his mind. _Darkness?_

After Laxus had given the papers to Levy, he passed by the stair well that led to where they were holding Nyght, Bickslow was there? _This is odd_ ,he thought, then he heard it. That mournful lullaby. it was beautifully haunting. Bickslow was lost in the lost, and he could see why, he sat down next to him, not seeming to notice him. His soul ached for this girl as she told him of her sorrow. Her lullaby told him her story, the reason she ached, the reason her eyes were filled with so much pain, he just wish he was able to understand her grief.

 _Tell me why your soul crys, why your eyes break my heart..._

 _What was her darkness, her curse?_ Laxus again, left without a word, heading toward his apartment. He wanted to be left alone, to think about things, Nyght, Crimnson Souls, the heart that was crystallized and _still_ beating...

Later that evening Laxus joined the Fairy Tail bath house, knowing the company would get his mind off of things. He stripped down, and walked into the hot waters, letting it evaporate his thoughts. Listening to the chatter of Elfman, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Freed. He wasn't sure about the nature of the conversation, but he knew it had something to do with the ladies.

"So when are you going to stop being such an idiot and go after Lucy?" Gajeel questioned, he was cool and collected like he always started out. "She's not going to be on the market forever." _Gee-hee_ Gajeel wanted to put Natsu on the spot and it worked, all the guys silenced and waited for him to respond. His answer was half expected.

"It's not like that!" Natsu's voice thundered through the bath house, the water splashed and swashed as he stood. _Here we go_. "And like you're one to talk anyway, what about Levy, still too chicken to make a move huh?" Natsu had him, Gajeel didn't say a word, he was right. He's been wanting to ask levy out, it was clear to the whole guild they liked each other, but neither ever made a mood.

"How's it going with Juvia?" Elfman asked gray, switching the attention. Elman had been dating Ever for awhile, it was a love hate relationship there, her constant complaining and admiration bipolar chatter was all she ever did on the Thunder Legions jobs.

"She calmed down after awhile. I'm liking this one a lot more!" Gray chuckled, teasing his girlfriend like always. She was less obsessive and more cool now that she finally had Gray.

"What about you Freed? You got an eye on anyone?" Gajeel called out to the green haired mage. The man hesitated, taken aback that they would care about his love life.

"No, I'm not one to really talk to woman romantically." He lied, Freed, eve though he admired Laxus did have his eye on the card mage that can drink any man under the table. Her fire was so intriguing.

Laxus smiled, knowing freed better than anyone, but would not say a word as long as he refused to accept his feeling for the girl. He couldn't count on his hands how many times he's caught Freed staring at the card mage.

"What about you Bickslow?" Gajeel interjected. Bickslow was here? Laxus opened his eye, Bickslow was just as quiet as he was, his eyes closed as he soaked in the water, he had a lot on his mind as well, much be why he's been so unusually quiet lately.

"Yeah, but there's no need to discuss the matter. Move on." His statement was simple, cut and clean. Not giving anything away or attempt at being rude. it was a statement that told the rest of the men that he just wanted to be left alone for the time being. Laxus couldn't help but wonder who the mage was that Bickslow had his eye on, and why he even said he did if he wasn't going to reveal the poor girl who he had his eyes on.

"Awe come'on man. Who is it?" Natsu being his usual self, didn't really know when to let things drop, what a dense child he was. Respect or not he could admit that his guild mate was a moron most of the time.

"Natsu, drop it." Bickslow hissed, a clear warning to leave him alone. Natsu was taken aback, this was so unlike him. Bickslow was a fun character that laughed and teased everyone any chance he got get. Hell he picked on Elfman and ever since the day he came to the realization they liked each other. Shoving them together and singing that cheesy tree song about "loooove". Laxus was ready to jump in when Natsu would get fired up the second there was any chance of a fight, but it never came. Hm, maybe he wasn't so dense after all. Silence grew and the boys could listen in to the girls side of the bath house.

Natsu was getting out of the hot water when he heard Mirajane speaking to Lucy...

 _"So Lucy, when are you going to come clean to Natsu about your feeling?" Mirajane's soft voice echoed through the bath house._

 _"WHAT! No! I-I, It's not like that Mira!" Lucy stammered._ The men froze, including Natsu as he held his breath. _No, no, no, no.._ he thought, his cheeks burning.

 _"Oh really?Then why are you blushing!?" Erza teased. A splash sounded. "Hey!" Erza._

 _"IM NOT!" Lucy squeaked, splashing more. The girls giggled._

 _"Yeaaahhh..." They sounded in unison._

 _"Plus, it's not like it'd matter, nothing would happen, I don't think Natsu could comprehend the_ _whole relationship thing anyway." Lucy sounded to the girls._

This left Natsu's head hanging low.. _.ouch._ Laxus thought, feeling pity for the boy. Natsu may be dense, but there's no way he's _that_ dense. He just loved differently than others.

The girls conversation continued...

 _"I don't know Luce." Erza. "I wouldn't under estimate Natsu like that."_

 _"Yeah you may be right. But still, I don't think it would be a good idea for anything to happen." Lucy's voice trailed off._

 _"Why not?" Mira._

 _"I don't want to get into it. What about you Levy, when you going to make your move? "_

 _"What?" Levy voice was high, confused.._ Gajeel quickly arose and left, Natsu following quickly behind, he clearly didn't want to know and end up in the state Natsu was.

 _"It's so obvious you like him!" Juvia chimmed in, giggling._

 _"Is it really?" Levy shyed away. She was clearly uncomfortable._

 _"Yeah. Sooo?" Mira and Erza._

 _"Well, I don't... I want too, maybe this weekend. he invited me to go on a job with him. I think it will be just us. " Levy._

 _"That's perfect!" Lucy giggled. "Well I'm getting out, we all have a big day tomorrow dealing with Nyght and all. I wonder how she's doing." The water swashed around the girls as they began to leave._

"Well that was awkward." Gray voiced, breaking the silence.

Elfman chuckled. "You got that right man. " Elfman rested his head back against the tiles, lowering further into the hot water.

"Damn, that sucks for Natsu, finding out like that though. I couldn't Imagine." Gray hung his head, he felt for his friend. The poor guy felt so much for so many, to find out that possibly the one he's risked his life for so many times, might not even give him a chance if he wanted one. If that wasn't a clear answer Gray didn't know what was.

"He's a real man, he'll make it through some how." Elfman stated, he was right, Natsu has always managed to pick himself up, but still, he couldn't imagine that pain. " And plus, it's not you wouldn't understand Lucy point of view, how long did you do the same thing to Juvia man?" Elfman raised an eyebrow. Ouch.

"That's different dude."

"Really? In what way?" Elfman let some of his frustration seep through, he wasn't to kind on those who mis-treated women. He did grow up with two sisters.

"I-I-It just is." Gray stammered unable to think of a legitament excuse.

"Oh really? I think you're full of shit dude." Elfman stated cooling, daring gray to comment.

"Fuck you dude, you don't know." Gray said dumbfounded, what the hell brought this on?

"Fuck me! HA!" Elfman's body shook with sarcastic laughter. "You man, you are really something, how stupid are you dude? Juvia has been by your side watching after you since the day she entered the guild, and all you did was shove her aside until you finally decided to date her. You led her on for years without giving her a clear fucking answer. You didn't even bother to attempt on giving her a chance before Torturous!" Tension vibrated the air.

"You better put some of that ice on that burn!" Laxus's laughter bounced off the walls, even Bickslow joined in.

Grays head hung, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't even be mad at Elfman because he was completely correct. Gray never really thought of what he was doing to Juvia all those years. And not once did she stray from him.

Laxus chuckled, lightening up the mood. Elfman sensed Grays shame, he signed, feeling like a dick.."Duuude, listen, it's all good now, you are together and you're both happy right? So don't stress about the past man." Elfman shrugged at the man, cooling down the conversation.

"So that's how Lucy really feels." Natsu kicked a rock as he slouched forward, tediously making head way toward his apartment where happy waited. He had left him to his fish earlier that evening. Natsu stared up at the moon, it's gentle glow illuminated Magnolia. She wouldn't give him a chance, not that he was sure if he wanted it, he didn't even understand how his heart felt for her, but he never thought _that_ wasn't even an option. His chest hurt, he grimaced in pain, he didn't understand Lucy, he wanted to though. His head hung low, and he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Gajeel.

"Hey man, that was rough huh?" Gajeel spoke to him carefully, they may butt heads more than not, but they were a team, dragons brothers, through to the end.

Natsu shrugged. "Wanna get a beer?" He said dryly, hiding his pain, he could really just use a drink and a distracting conversation.

"Yeah man." They walked in silence the rest of the way to their apartments. They lived in a complex provided by the guild, only housed a few doors down from each other, they joined in Natsu's place. Gajeel crashed down on Natsu's couch, scaring the hell out of Happy, who jumped in anger.

"AY!" He screamed before settling back down, Gajeel just gave the blue cat a grin.

Natsu tossed him a cold one before taking a seat on the other end and flipping on the tv. Neither of them were really watching it, both their minds distant, mostly using the television as a back ground.

"Where's Lily?" Happy chimed breaking the silence.

"Zonked out. We just got back from a job a few days ago, I guess it took a lot more out of him than he expected." Gajeel chuckled. He glanced at Natsu, his face stone, off in his own world, he was really torn up about this Lucy this, huh?

"I didn't know you liked Lucy so much for you to be torn up about it." Gajeel stated, his eyes staring at the television, not paying real attention to what was happening.

"I didn't know either I guess. I just, I don't know," He grunted."Not even an option though? I don't get it. What the fuck is so wrong with me that I'M NOT EVEN AN OPTION!" Natsu face began turning red with anger.

"Dude...Chill." Gajeel said cool watching Natsu. "You just need to figure out how you feel toward her then tell her, she may change her mind. She might just not want to take the first step you know. You gotta be the one to do so." Gajeel was surprisingly...smart. Natsu started at him flabbergasted that Gajeel was so keen about this.

"Yeah yeah, not a word." Gajeel waved his hand about. "I know I'm right." gee-hee.

"Yeah." Natsu chuckled, so that's exactly what he'll do. " So what about levy then? It's so obvious you to _like_ her. You two are like the new Bisca and Al." Natsu stared, an eye brow raised, smirking. "hm...what are you gonna do about that?"

Gajeel shrugged, "I haven't decided man, and honestly I don't know if I should, the way I treated her, what I did to her when she first met me...I must scare the shit out of her every time I walk in the room. I cant face that. Not until I've made it up to her." Gajeel stared at his drink, being quickly interrupted when a fist collided with his face, leaving him in shock, then anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Gajeel howled, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"WHAT THE FUCK TO YOU TOO MAN!? How can you think like that after everything you two have been through together! It obvious she's forgiven you by now!"

"How would you know!?"

"You can see it on her face every time you go near her, she doesn't shy away out of fear, she likes YOU. And it pisses me off that you're still thinking like that, you're a member of Fairy Tail, so fucking act like it." Natsu plopped back down on the couch, huffing out his anger. What an idiot.

"She may have forgiven me, but I haven't." Gajeel spoke softly, seating himself on the edge of the couch, hanging his head between his hands. Fuck.

"Look dude, whether you've forgiven yourself or not, if she likes you, and you like her, doing this shit is only going to hurt you both. You have to speak to her." Natsu replied, eyeing him, and finished his beer so he could grab another. He didn't want to be able to see by the end of the night.

"Hand me another, Kinda dropped mine when you socked me in the face." Natsu grinned at him and tossed him another.

They dropped the subject and moved on, each having a lot to think about. They continued the night laughing and talking shit to eachother, drinking themselves into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Heavy** ** _petting_** **later in the chapter. There will be more in the upcoming chapters.)**

Later the next evening...

Mavis examined Nyght closely, she doing the same to Mavis, careful not to give anything away to the other. Mavis, staring into the strangers eyes, was taken aback when the color began to shift. Moving as fluently as the deep ocean waters from reds to deep purples. The first master glared, frustrated that she is unable to pin the woman's motives.

"What are you intending to do with the books?" She asked cold and determined. Nyght smiled mournfully and sighed.

"I'm going to eradicate them. Before it's too late. Before they can bring harm to my family again." Nyght responded dryly, her violet eye boring into Mavis, not faltering.

"What? That's impossible, not with out great cost. And if you fail, you'll release them on this world for good!" Mavis' calm collectiveness vanished, anger pulsing in her veins as she stood above her.

"I won't fail, I don't have that luxury." Nyght clenched her fist, the over whelming need to protect life, her family, Ryn, Pipper, consumed her. "AGH!" Her chest hurt again, hissing in a breath waiting for the pain to dissipate, but it only grow hotter, suffocating her, clenching her body tightly. All she could do was scream.

The small girls bellow pierced her ears, sending Mavis into a panic, her instinct was to run. "WENDY! WENDY! QUICKLY!" She hollered at the top of the stair well, scanning the room for the bluenette. The sky dragon was by her side in an instant, without speaking a word she rushed to Nyght's aid.

Placing her hands above the girl, a soft green glow surrounding her palms, she froze.."This is odd, there isn't a source of her pain anywhere." Wide eye'd, Wendy searched to find the girls fragile magic energy. It was a small spec, barley buzzing with life, she felt it begin to dim. _No!_ With everything she had the female slayer jolted the tiny glimmer with her own magic energy, feeling it come to a soft hum she smiled..It's working, just one more...She gave it another burst and it hummed back to life, weak, but there. Wendy sighed, slouching inward she watched as the young girl stirred on the stone, her black abyss of hair pooling around her.

"That should be good for now, but it wont last for long." Wendy spoke to Mavis, who waited for their "guest" to awaken. "I'm assuming the pain was caused by the lack of magic energy, it was almost completely gone. What I gave her won't last long though, maybe a week if she's careful, but we will need to find a more perminate option." Wendy spoke with confidence, she had really grown to be quiet the woman. She practiced her skills and trained with both Natsu and Erza 4 times a week, going on jobs as often as she can, she was becoming stronger by the day

Wendy watched over the slumbering girl, waiting for her to wake so she could possibly get some answers. Nyght stirred, sitting up slowly, she stared at Wendy with glazed eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better now, thank you so much dear. You are too kind." She smiled at the bluenette, her admiration for this wonderful guild increasing. Nyght knew it was time, there was no use in denying them any further. "Mavis love, go fetch Makarov, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Her blonde hair bounced when she nodded, turning to find the old geezer, leaving the two girls in silence.

"Why is your magic energy fading?" Wendy questioned, she pained to know. Ever since she had been studying under the Edolas Grandeeny, learning everything she can to care for those she loved, her curiosity always got the better of her now.

"Hm, you should stay when they get back if you truly wish know that answer. " Nyght didn't look at the girl, she seemed to be staring intently at the stone wall in front her, thinking perhaps of how to explain everything.

The girls sat in a silence that was of kindness and warmth, a comforting silence that Nyght would receive when it was just her and Pipper, a silence she had begun to miss these past couple of days.

"What is it?" Mavis and Makarov now stood over the girl who rested herself on her knees. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts to reply...

"Hm, yes," She smiled warely, "I am cursed the same as your first master, and the same as Zeref. I was cursed about a decade or so before Zeref, when I casted an unmastered dark magic on my dragon friend who was ill. I wanted to save her, but even with the spell, her life soon ended." She sighed, remembering her dragon Iris, she was a lovely nurturing dragon. The same color as her eyes, a beautiful dark violet, with wings stretching as far as your eyes could see. One could say Iris was a _night owl_ , her scales reflected the moon's beams with such grace, shining like stars. Iris taught her a lot of things, even her soul magic, the violet dragon was like a mother to Nyght. " I spent decade after decade watching Zeref bring destruction and terror on the world, spilling the blood of innocents. I wanted to stop him, but the more I cared, the more death I brought. I was no better than this dark wizard. So I secluded myself, away from anything with a heart beat. For many years I tried again and again to break the curse. All I wanted was to be at peace, to know the comfort of another human again. And by some miraculous accident, I found a way. It was a temporary solution until I found a more perminent one." Nyght dared to look at the fairy tail masters. Their eyes were filled with disbelief and shock. She continued. ...

"I had managed to take out my heart and still live. That is were the curse makes it home, I found a lost spell that had allowed me to almost freeze it in time as well as keep it alive." Nyght smiled at her own foolishness. "But I didn't read the fine print. This spell drains the magic energy of the caster to keep the heart alive, kind of like life support. The sooner you run out of that energy, the quicker you die. I cast this spell a century ago."

"Can't you just reverse the spell, Surely that would give you back your life." Wendy stated out loud.

"Yes. But it would also bring back her curse. " Makarov realized aloud.

"That's why you needed the books now, it's impossible for you to fail..." Mavis continued saddened and regretful.

"Yes, exactly, I discovered the destruction magic a few years back, it requires the same darkness of the one that created what you are trying to destroy. In turn the same curse. But it comes at the cost of the casters life, like all these types due. " Nyght responded dryly, trying not to show her sorrow. She would miss her family, her guild, _her home_.

"hm, I see, and have you discussed this with your guild?" Makarov questioned, expecting the answer he himself would reply.

"No, They would do everything in their power to stop it, but I can't allow that to happen. I must protect them. Once I cast the magic, my life, my magic energy and darkness will engulf the books and start eating away at their magic for over a few years or so until every demon, every ounce of dark magic in them is gone. Even though this life has rejected my heart for some many years, I will do whatever is necessary to protect it, I've accepted my fate..."

"We haven't." Everyone, except Nyght, turned to see Laxus and Bickslow standing at the bottom of the stairs, their faces twisted with rage. "You're just as stupid as the old man!"

"HEY! What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Makarov interjected, his hands flailing about.

"You know exactly what it means you old geezer." Laxus roared.

"Shut up you twerp!"

"Make me old maan.." Laxus teased, a challenging grin painted on his face. Their argument went back and fourth for some time before Nyght's uncontrollable laughter broke it apart, they both stared at her for a moment and began laughing as well.

"I've admired this guild for so many, many years." Nyght smiled at Mavis, "This is a true family Mavis, you have raised them so well." She phrased the small first master, leaving for her cheeks to turn pink with modesty. Mavis was proud of her children, they were rowdy, loving, annoying, trouble makers, caring, and all the things in between, but most of all they had heart and courage and kindness as they should. " I ask that once once I am gone, to just keep a small eye on my children, don't let them stray from the light."

"You can do that yourself, we aren't, we _refuse_ to let you die. There has to be some other way to stop the books or get rid of the curse." Bickslow chimmed in, Laxus nodding his head in agreement. But the master's head hung low.

"Either way I'm a goner love, my heart wont be able to stay alive much longer." She told the boys, reaching her hand out with a gentle smile beckoning for them to come closer. "I will die either way soon, I just want it to be for something worth dieing for." She smiled at them, fighting back the tears as she grasped their hands, using them to pull her self up.

"Can we get rid of this enchantment, let the poor girl out!" Laxus stared down at his grandfather who agree and went to retrieve the scripted mages. Freed and Levy joined soon after, Laxus pulling Levy to the side and spoke to her quietly.

"We need to find a way to lift a curse, Zeref's curse." Laxus barked, impatient, he refused to except her fate. Levy took a step back, a little surprised by his reaction for the maiden.

"Well, I can see what I can find but I'm not sure there is a way to break it. Their may be a way to isolate it though." Levy said cooling, nerved by the determined stare of the lightening slayer.

"Do whatever you can, and take Wendy, she may be able to help with understanding Nyght's situation." Laxus turned back toward the girl as Levy grabbed a hold of Wendy's hand and led her away confused. Freed was just finishing undoing the enchantment when he noticed the girls eyes flicker again, her lips pursed together as she tried to hide her pain...Her magic must be draining again. He needs Levy and Wendy to work fast.

The small women grasped onto Bickslow's arm to hold herself up right, her weakening state was making it hard to move properly. The woman's hand were freezing and small, sending small shocks of electricity up his arm, giving him goose bumps. This was an odd sensation, he couldn't decide if he was fond of it or not. He led her to the stair well, Mavis, Makarov, and Freed in front of him, Laxus was behind while he helped the women up to stairs toward the main hall. He could feel Laxus' intense stare in the back of his head; he could understand his need to help this small woman, but it was odd not know why either of them wanted to. Maybe it was because she was so small, appearing as if she was filled with innocence, or maybe it was because they were reminded of their very own first master Mavis, who herself, fell to seek the aid of the darkness. The only difference was, this woman was still alive, and they wanted to keep it that way, they were tired of this curse taking life after life. When they got to the stairs, the guild hushed and turned toward the girl, Makarov nodded, holding his hand up to draw their attention, and proceeded to explain the situation.

The guild was a little surprised, but one by one, as expected, the vowed to help do what they could. The brought tears to the strangers eyes, _this is what made Fairy Tail the number one guild in the land, their unending kindness and courage._ She gripped tightly on the young mans arms, she liked this fellow, his spirit was wild and unruly, she sensed his energy the moment he found her heart, she could feel his worry.. She wished they wouldn't worry, but that would never be granted and it brought a smile to her face. She skimmed the room, picking out the members that had gone to "capture" her and one by one she was met with kind eyes and a loving smile. One was a very broken smile and it pulled at her chest. The pink haired boy, Natsu, was heart broken by something. She longed to help him, she despided seeing the brokenness of another. She smiled at him with comfort and he glanced away, knowing she had seen his pain. Poor thing, _it'll all be okay, you're surrounded by so much love my boy._ She sent him the mental message, he froze when her voice slipped into his mind. He gave her another gentle smile and turned to leave.

 _...It'll all be okay, you're surrounded by so much love my boy..._ her soft voice whispered through his mind, his heart stopped he was startled for a moment, _how did she_? It didn't matter how, but that it was the words that helped put his heart ache at ease. He wanted to talk to Lucy so bad that it hurt, but he already knew her answer so he saw no point in the matter, he needed to move on, to distract himself for awhile and clear his thought. The cool night air awakened the pores on his face, it was a satisfying minty feeling. He loved this time of night, the moon was high and full, caressing the land below with it's glory. The smell of clean snow filled his nostrils, he smiled, the fire dragon hated to admit it, but he loved the winter, the coldness felt nice and comforting. A storm was on it's way, he could smell it hours in advance, his dragon soul shivered and he made his way to the park to sit by the river and wait for the storm. He thought of all the laughs and fun Lucy and him once shared at that very spot. He wasn't sure how he felt about the blonde mage, he knew he cared for her...alot. And whenever she smiled it made him smile, _she_ _has such a beautiful smile._ When she was upset, or sad, or angry so was he, and anyone who made it that way would have him to deal with, no one was going to ever hurt _his_ Lucy, not as long as he was around... _His?_

Natsu thought back, _did he? Nooo, he didn't?_ But he did, he said _his Lucy_. His heart raced in his chest and he ran just as fast toward the blonde mage, he couldn't be blind to himself any longer. It was and had always been all or nothing with the dragon slayer and he wasn't about to change that. He ran through the streets of magnolia, almost crashing into some pedestrians, getting HEY's! and WATCH IT's!, the pink haired boy just waved with laughter and kept going. Once he reached the celestial wizard's apartment, he saw that her bed room light was on, and he went straight for her window, he preferred this way, it was much easier than the possible rejection at the door. Natsu crouched by her window for a moment and just watched her, she was writing again, her lips puckered in frustration, it was a cute expression that she wore well, making his heart catch fire.

"Hey Luce!" He spoke a little too loudly, startling the blonde, she lept up covering her papers.

"NATSU! How many times do I have to tell you to knock or something! You can't just keep barging in here!" The woman yelled at him, waving her hands about, her face turning red. He shrugged, his signature grin forming on his lips .

"I know Luce, but this is important." He sat himself on the window seel and starred up at the his mage.

Lucy signed and put her hands on her hips, "Fine, what is it?" She spoke with attitude and ill patients.

"Uhm, it's well..." He got off the seal and paced in front of her, how was he going to tell her..."I well.." he voice trailed off.

"Natsu spit it out!" her impatiences was growing, _she must've been really into her story_ , he felt bad for the interruption, but he had to let her know.

He pushed her on the bed and knelt by her knees , sitting up on his knees, he stared at her, his hand griping her thighs. "Lucy, I already know what your going to say...but I have to say this, just for the record. so hear'it goes... _I love you_...please don't write me off." His heart burned as he waited for her reply, she just sat there staring at him with her mouth open.

"W-what?! You can't just.." she waved her hand toward the door stammering..then she sighed, staring at him she placed her hand on either side of his face, the fire in his chest roared to life when she placed her forehead gently on his and smiled at him with loving eyes.

It was so quick, he didn't even realize what he was doing, he slammed his mouth onto her, sending his body into the fires. She yelped in protest, but responded to him, leaning into his kiss. They fought with their lips; teeth clashed and tongues wrestled, trying to figure out who would take the lead. Time stopped for them in this moment, they were in bliss, hot flames licking their bodies as they intertwined with each other, making their way further onto the bed. He deepened the kiss, and made his moves to removing her shirt, he wanted to touch more of Lucy.

Her giggles and moans consumed his thoughts as he tossed her pink top on the floor, and sitting up on his knees above her he stared down at her...this was _all_ his, _his Lucy_. He growled a low growl, deep in his chest, and her eyes lit up, beckoning him, daring him for more. Natsu aligned his hand with her navel and made his way to the center of her chest, enjoy her soft supple skin under his fingers, another deep growl. This time Lucy's impatients got the better of her, she gripped his scarf and yanked him to her mouth arching herself up toward him. Grinding herself against him, she wanted, no, she _needed_ him.

 _It was all or nothing..._


	9. Chapter 9

After the Masters finished explaining everything to the guild and everyone had settled down. Bickslow led the girl to a table to bring her some of Mira's famed stew. She accepted it without thought, she must be starving. Laxus and Freed joined them soon after she finished, smiling at them as some of her energy replenished.

What energy she had would soon deplete as she was bombarded with questions from the guild.

 _"How old are you you exactly?"_

 _"Uhm, some where in the 400's I'd assume, I stopped counting at 203."_

 _"What's you magic power?"_

 _"I cast a type of soul magic my dragon friend taught me."_

 _"You were raised by a dragon? Does that mean you're a dragon slayer too?"_

 _"No, we were really good friends, and again, no, Iris didn't believe in 'dragon slayer' magic."_

 _"How did you manage to crystallize your heart?"_

 _"By accident, I suppose."_

And the questions went on and on late into the night, she answered them without hesitation and with confidence. It was about 1 AM when the questions finally stopped and the guild quieted down, leaving only a few left at the bar; Nyght had dozed off against his arm, her soft breathing enveloping his ears.

"Something else, huh?" Laxus voice interrupted the silence. Bickslow drawing his attention from the slumbering girl. His deep voice held such a contrast to the silence of the guild.

"Hm, agreed." Bickslow smiled at Laxus in return, Nyght began to awaken, shifting herself against him, her eyes fluttering open. Reaching her arms upward swiftly, she knocked Bickslow in the face making him fall of the bench with an Umf and losing his helmet.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't realize..." Nyght rushed to his aid, and leaned to grab a hold of his wrist and pulled the man upward, having to use her weight as leverage, she edged to the ground herself. She stood, staring up at his bright emerald eyes, they shined like jewels in the dim light. She blushed, having never seen anything like them in all her years of living. "Are you alright?" She caressed his cheek, mezmerized, he jerked away, and grimaced, nodding.

"We should get going, Laxus?" Bickslow stood and turned away from the girl, and proceeded to make his way out until he noticed something..."You need a place to stay don't you?" He asked dryly, turning his head in her direction.

"I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure I can find a place to sleep here." Nyght looked around, _she could sleep on one of the benches until morning?_

"Nonsense, you can stay with me." Bickslow held out for the girl, helping her off her feet, he turned to Laxus."I'd like to talk to you later tonight, when will you be at your place?"

Bickslow and Laxus also lived in the fairies apartment complex, as well as with some other male guild members.

"Well I'll head back with you now." Laxus knew what he wanted to talk to him about. Judging by his attempt at his hardened express.

He stood and walked with them, Nyght in between the towering men. The moon was high, causing the snow to glisten as it gently fell to the streets of Magnolia. Laxus watched as the girl sprung ahead of them, twirling in the darkness with her arms spread out, letting the moon shine on her like sunlight. She had grown in this darkness, it was as the sun was to him. The moon, the cold, the dreariness held some comfort and beauty to her. He could see Bickslow was watching the girl closely, a smile crept on the wizards face. He was quiet fond of the Soul's master, _how sweet._

"What magic can you do, it is like Bickslow's here?" Laxus interrupted the girls dance for she began to wonder to far.

"Well it's hard to explain really, let me show you." She held out her hand to Bickslow."May I have this dance my'lord." She bowed as she had the first time he met her. He raised his eyebrow, but followed suit.

They began to waltz, twirling and spinning in the snow, but it was different some how...Bickslow began to glow, her laughter filling the night air as they spun, something was leaving Bickslow's body. Laxus eyes widened, it was his magic... It spun around them, as they slowed, the snow picked up and twirled with it, capturing decaying leaving in its path. Laxus watched in awe as she made her way toward him, Bickslow still in hand. She smiled and stepped beside him, grasping his hand and pulling his lightening outward, joining the trio. There they stood in the center of the street, snow, lightening, and glistening souls, spiraling them.

"This is only a fraction of what it means to posses soul magic. There is a soul in everything, the wind, the rain and snow, even your magic." She breathed, smiling, letting the snow fall once more, and dropping their hands, their magic returning. They gaped at her. "Anything with life, with a soul, is at my mercy. Everyone sees it as a dark magic, because of what it can be used for. If in the wrong hands, it can be very, very horrific. But that's with any magic I think." She glanced at them, "There's a lot of good someone can do with this magic, how do you think my garden became what it is?" Nyght smiled, chuckling to herself.

The boys smiled at her in agreement, Laxus in turn remembered how small her magic power actually was..."Wait a minute, how were you able to do that? You have no magic power to spare! Are you crazy, you'll kill yourself before we can find anything." He was confused and frustrated that this girl was being so foolish.

"Oh, sweet Laxus, I didn't use an once of my magic power, I borrowed yours when I held your hands." She giggled, holding up her left hand, wiggling her fingers at him. _She could do that?_ With this, she pressed her palm on Bickslows face, putting him to sleep, and stared at Laxus.

"What did you do?" The dragon was calm, his eye's dared her to try something. What is with this girl, split personality perhaps? She watched him closely, and grabbed his hand, pulling him in slowly, the led him, they began to spin like her and Bickslow had, but it felt different, they were arguing. Bickslow's was graceful, this was rough and angry.

"I need you to let me go through with my plan." She spoke to him as he dipped her low roughly. "I have to do this, you're not going to be able to find anything in time, and I WON'T go back to being cursed." She growled at him as he spun her outward before jerking her back to his chest. The snow swirled around them fiercely, Lighting striking through, glowing brightly, mimicking their anger.

"No. You can't just abandon your family, whether you think it's right or wrong. We will find something."Laxus snarled in return.

"NO YOU WONT!" The snow was thickening around them, lightening striking closer and closer to her feet.

He spun her once more and stopped, staring down at her. He new her troubles, she didn't want to risk being rejected anymore, she was tired and consumed with sorrow. If she did what she said she had, and it was draining her magic, then she has never been able to protect her own family the way she wished...which is why she guarded it in a sea of decay and mystery, a mask in hope to protect them, this was the only way she would be able to do what she felt obligated to do for her children.

"Give me a week. One week. If I don't have anything by then, I will help you personally." The dragon demanded softly.

She was about to protest but nodded, she could give him a week. The snow and lightening had fallen as she let him go, making her way back to Bickslow to awaken him.

"He's fond of you, whether he wants to admit or not, you know?" Laxus said to her before she reached toward him, she titled her head, a smile forming.

"Hm, I am quiet fond of him too. You have one week Laxus. " With that she drew out the slumberous smoke that clouded Bickslows eyes. He snapped awake, unaware of anything that just conspired. Seeming as if he didn't know he was asleep at all, continuing on their path home, Laxus watched Nyght in the silence. he would have to see Wendy and Levy first thing tomorrow to see if he can lend a hand in any way, he would find a solution by the end of this week, whether temporary or permanent he would find one. _Hm, she adored his comrade, intriguing_. He smiled to himself, this feeding his determination.

 _Nyght knew Laxus wasn't going to be able to find anything in a week. She had spent centuries trying to find a way to get rid of the curse and end her immortality._

"Here we are." Bickslow and the other two came up on a brick complex about 4 stories high, the front entrance baring the fairy tail emblem. Bickslow led the girl up to his apartment that was on the top floor, Laxus only a few door down from him.

"Hey I'll be over in 15?" Bickslow spoke to Laxus as he pased him, unlocking the door to his apartment and gestured for Nyght to step inside.

"Alright see you then." Laxus closed the door behind him as well did Bickslow, flipping the light on.

The woman stood at the back of his couch as he passed her, cautious before stepping further into the apartment.

"I can take the couch, I'll probably be coming back later..."He scratched his head as he removed the rest of his hood and jacket.

"Oh, okay, thank you. " She smiled at him. "Do you mind if I shower then? I haven't bathed since you know." She waved her hand about, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, the bathroom is down the hall to the right, towels are in the closet." His home was relatively clean considering he was always off on jobs with Laxus and the others.

"Thank you. " She gave him a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom. He sighed once he vanished, and took in a deep breath, changing into sleeping pants and an old t-shirt. tussling his hair free of the _hood hair_ , he'd guess one could call it, and made his way to Laxus's apartment. Not bothering to knock he walked into the apartment to Laxus sitting on the couch, a cold one in hand and staring blankly at the television in front of him. His home was like considerable typical man's home. Empty food boxes cluttered the counter, along with glass beer bottles and a few clothes thrown about, it didn't smell so that was one thing. Laxus also had already changed into his more comfortable pants and went bare chested.

"So you wanted to talk about _her_?" Laxus wiggled his eyebrows at Bickslow then took a swig of his beer, it appeared to be a seasonal lager of some sort, but he didn't really care, he was in no mood, not with Nyght staying in his apartment.

"Yeah.." he trailed off, plopping down on the other couch resting his head on the back cushion.

"Something else I'd say, she's just like the old man." Laxus snorted, leaving Bickslows imagination run with the words, seeing the old geezers face on the small delicate snow body of Nyght, leaving his spine to cringe in rejection.

"Hm, I wouldn't say exactly like Makarov..I mean she's more appealing to the male senses." Bickslow retorted smirking at the lightening slayer.

"You have that right." He tilted his beer in his direction before taking another swallow. So Laxus Like's this girl to... _shit._

"Sooo...you like her?" Bickslow tried not to sound so worked up, he wouldn't even have a chance against the slayer, but he'd go down fighting that's for sure. Laxus could have any girl he wanted, why would he bother going after Nyght. Bickslow sighed, he already knew the answer, whether he liked it or not, there was something quiet strange and intriguing about the girl. And when they danced together, he felt his blood freeze on her touch. An icy chill went through his body as they spun, her skin was cool, mimicking the moon that had shown above them. He couldn't take his eyes off the small woman.

"In a way, but not in the way you're thinking, I have my sights set on someone already." Laxus stated simply.

"Hm?" Bickslow stared at the broadening man, this was news to him. But then again, Laxus wasn't one to share things like this.

"Yeah. " He didn't explain any further, telling Bickslow not to pry, he could respect that, Laxus shifted in his seat. "We have a week to find out a way to stop her curse temporarily better or permanently." He spoke dryly, a hint of anger glinting in his eye.

"What? You mean before she goes back to her guild?" Bickslow sat up, watching Laxus face twist in frustration. He did care for the young girl, assuming it was because she had the same heart as his grandfather and the first master.

"No, before she goes through with her plan. And I think a week is pushing it with how low her magic energy is, I'd give 4 to 5 days max." Lazus downed the rest of his drink before stepping to the fridge to grab another. Tossing one at Bickslow even if he hadn't asked for one.

"When was this decided." Frustration and anger built up in the mages chest. He wasn't sure how they were going to be able to stop the curse, one that's already claimed two life's, one that was even spent searching for that cure. The wizard was mostly upset at the thought of them failing, her using her own life, what would be left of it, to absorb the book. The thought of not being able to dance with her again or see her magic or her smile or _her_ ; it left an ache in his chest. He didn't like this feeling she gave him, this need to be with her, around her or even sense her presence, he didn't like what it did to him. It in itself was irritating. He cracked open the beer using a little more strength than necessary.

"When we danced." Bickslow froze mid swig and stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, yeah,"Laxus snorted, "she put you to sleep I guess. Yeah, anyway, she really likes to dance, but she did it so she could talk to me alone, I guess to try to convince me into letting her continue with her plan. She wants to protect her guild, so I told her that if she gave me a week and I don't come up with anything, that I would assist her personally." Laxus explained, Bickslow heart pounded in his chest and his blood began to boil, this was the first time he had felt such rage toward Laxus.

"What!? Why would you even suggest that, let alone agree with it!?" Bickslow snapped, attempting on staying as calm as he possibly could.

"Bickslow, whether we like it or not, it is her life, she can do with it what she wishes, bottom line. Secondly, as I said, I don't even think she has a week to begin with, so right now we are playing on stolen time. I have Wendy and Levy working on finding anything that could be useful. I'll be checking in on them in the morning. Hopefully we will find something." Laxus wasn't phased by Bickslow's reaction, almost like he was half expecting it, he continued to stare blankly at the television as his comrade absorbed he information.

"Hm, I see, there's such a small chance that they'll find anything..." Bickslow hung his head, he couldn't think of what to do, he wasn't a book worm like the girls, so he wouldn't be much help there, and that was were they needed the most help. Maybe he could gather outside information? But where would he even start. He felt helpless.

"Then we will have to bet on that chance. We will go see if there is anyway we can help."

"I doubt that." Bickslow attempted a smile.

"That maybe so, but anything is better than nothing." Laxus replied, he had much more faith in this situation it seemed, then again he was a lot better at hiding things than Bickslow, the mans face was like stone when it came to showing any kind of emotion besides anger. Bickslow finished his drink as they sat reaching a level of awkward silence, each staring at the television blankly. it looked like some sort of weird trivia game show, he couldn't really make out what they were saying Laxus had the volume so low.

"Well, I'll meet you at the guild tomorrow and we will go see Levy and Wendy. " Laxus nodded as Bickslow took his leave.

He opened his door quietly knowing Nyght would probably be asleep, he was correct when he flipped on the light to his surprise of her passed out on his couch. His mouth puckered, that sneaky little...she began shifting from the light, shit, he flipped it off quickly, he wouldn't want to wake the small thing. The moonlight shown through the cracked window, touching the girls pale waist, was she wearing his shirt? Yes, she was, one of his old blue shirts, it bagged on her tiny frame. It was strange but he could get use to the idea of this tiny woman prancing around in his stared at the girl for awhile long, watching the moon play on her milky skin, her black panties hugged against her firmly.

Bickslow made his way toward the front of the couch, kneeling down he shifted so he could get his arms under her; he had told her he would take the couch. Lifting her into his arms, he was stunned by how light she was, it was a disturbing feeling. She was small yes, but she had to have some weight, she was like a feather to him, once they got through the next couple of days, he would make it his mission to put some meat on her bones.

He made his way to his bedroom to place her on his grey fitted king sized bed, having to cradle her with one arm to pull down the main comforter wasn't to much of a challenge. She tossed gently in the sheets as he pulled the cool blanket over her, she moaned gently, snuggled into the pillow and returned to her deep slumber. He smiled at the lovely girl and left her to make his peace with the couch. He would've never thought he'd regret not buying a more comfortable seating arrangement, but it would have to do for now.

Punching at the pillow, he tossed and turned for awhile trying to make himself more comfortable, but soon decided that laying on his back was the easiest way. Although he would much rather be sprawled out on his bed, he would have to settle for the kiss of the moon coming in from the window directly in front of him. It was a beautiful sight, lulling him to sleep as he stared at it, clearing his mind of the worries he would soon have to face.

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep before he was awoken by a sting on his nose and the hot glares of the bright red eyes boring into him. He jumped, knocking his head against something, it let out a yelp and a hiss. He grimaced rubbing his forehead he squinted toward the thing in front of him; it was Nyght. He let out a sigh of relief then frustration.

"What the hell was that for?" He twitched his nose the tingling slowly surpassing.

"I was nice and comfy on the thing you call a couch! What gives you the right to move me!?" She huffed at him, staring up toward him with her arms crossed. He could admit this would be slightly more intimidating if the girl wasn't so small in stature.

"And I _told you_ that I would be sleeping on the couch." I bent down so they were at eye level, his right blue brow raised up, her red eyes shifting into a pink violet shade. _Interesting._

"W-w-well, so what!? I didn't want to sleep there, it's to big and empty." She pouted, her cheek pinkening, crossing her arm and turning her face away from his stare.

"Awe, how cute, you're scared aren't you?" Bickslow snorted, leaning back up and placing his hands on his waist.

"I asure you sir..I am not scared...I'm just.." Her voice trailed of, her expression changed dramatically, but she turned herself away before he could really see it.."Never mind!" She snapped and waved her hand about. He noticed that one of her fist were balled up, she didn't like being alone? No, she didn't like being aware that she was alone... _This dragon lived for centuries alone, lost in an abyss of pain, cursed, until she found a single willow seed_. He remembered the song she was singing while she was imprisoned by Levy's enchantment. She was the dragon. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward him, the girl tensed against him.

"You don't like being alone do you?" Bickslow spoke softly and kindly toward the broken woman, she didn't reply immediately but sighed, titling her head toward him.

"Do not speak of this to anyone, it's already bad enough I can't protect my family, I can't let others become aware of my fears." Nyght replied coldly, escaping from his grip. He was confused, _she couldn't protect her family?_

"You seem to be doing a pretty damn good job at protecting them to me, just not in the way you might consider it." He gripped her hand and led her to the bedroom, he was far too tired to really handle a full out argument with her about the foolish assumtions of herself.

"How would know anything about what I can and can't do?" She spoke behind him, not caring to much in fighting his actions.

"Well, look at it this way, you had managed to hid a possible hundreds of people to the point were a very skilled and powerful mage only thought there were three of you. Your family is happy and glowing with life." He spoke a little too quickly, but he didn't care, he was exhausted. He walked to the other side of the bed and pulled down his comforter, crawling in he instructed her to join him, she hesitated but didn't seem to mind. Lying so they weren't facing one another.

"Yes, that may be true, but, that's the length of it, if push comes to shove, how can I help? I am of no use to them then." He could feel her ease into her self and sigh. Bickslow didn't know how to reply to that, he didn't know her well enough to be able to comfort her in the way she needed him.

"The only thing I can say is this.." He rolled to face the back of her, to make sure she could hear him clearly. "you have to have faith in the children you have molded. You have to give them the strength they need to fight, even if you have to borrow it from some place else." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She tensed and leaned toward him, her eyes soft and gentle.

"Thank you Bickslow." She smiled at him, and although it wasn't much to go on, it gave her some hope. Hope in her family. "You're not like I remember you dear, you're much less...playful it seems." She began to doze, rolling toward him, leaving him confused.

"What do you mean?" He stared at the ceiling, waiting for a reply, but her gentle breathing filled the air, he knew she was tired, how could she not be, she had almost no energy left. He watched her face grimace and ease back, her face becoming pink and warm with sleep. She groaned, easing into the bed, and griping the pillow, _she must be dreaming already_. The mage watched over her with a smile, leading himself into a deep slumber.

 **Sorry this was a bit of a short chapter, I mostly wanted to introduced the spark between these two... Will be doing some more pairings and such. :) Please excuse some spelling errors or grammar errors, I usually write this stuff after my college classes, we all know how draining those can get. Ha!**


End file.
